The Teddy Bear to Spider Incident
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: Who wonders about how Ron's teddy bear gets turned into a spider? I know I do, so, I came up with this. Read, enjoy, review!


The Teddy-to-Spider Incident

"Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh WWWHHHOOOOOSSSHHH!!!!!!!!" Little three-year-old Ron Weasley sat cross-legged on the threadbare rug in the living room, his brother's toy broomstick in hand, "flying" through the air with Ron's guidance. "Ron Weasley comes in with the quaffle! The crowd goes wild as he shoots… he SCORES!! THE CHUDLEY CANNONS ARE AHEAD BY 500 000 POINTS!!!!!!"

Ron jumped to his feet, arms waving wildly as he performed a victory dance.

"YAY!!!" the young boy cheered, too lost in his imaginary Quidditch game to realize that the owner of the broom, Fred, had come in to the room.

That is, he didn't notice Fred was present until he hollered at the star Quidditch player.

"RON, THAT'S MY BROOM!" Fred shouted, terrifying his young brother. Ron screamed and fell over, successfully crushing the small toy broom.

CRUNCH.

Both boys froze as the sound pierced the air. Ron's shaking hand came from behind his back, holding the annihilated object in his tightly clenched fist.

"YOU LITTLE--!" Fred was too angry to form a complete sentence.

"I'M SORRY FRED! I'M SORRY!" Little Ron screamed as he tore out of the room, running up the stairs, his five-year-old brother hot on his trail.

"Boys, what's going-?" The two brothers whipped past Mrs. Weasley, Ron screaming "SORRY!!!!" and Fred yelling threats and insults at the other young boy. "-on?" Mrs. Weasley finished her sentence, even though the boys were long gone. Sighing, she handed two-year-old Ginny to her husband and wearily started to follow the shouts of her sons upstairs.

Meanwhile, the two brothers were still chasing and being chased by each other. Ron scrambled up the last few stairs and dove into his room, where he thought he would be safe.

"No where to go, ickle Ronniekins," Fred snarled menacingly, advancing on the terrified toddler.

"Fred, I didn't mean toooooo!!!" wailed Ron, clutching his teddy bear in front of him like a shield.

Fred felt a rush of anger. A tingling jolted up and down his spine, and the teddy bear in Ron's arms slowly started to change.

Teddy's arms started to lengthen, and more legs grew from Teddy's sides. The head shrunk and the body turned grey. Within seconds, Teddy had become a (in Ron's eyes) humongous spider.

"AH!!!!" Ron hollered, dropping the former plush toy. " SPIDER!!!!" The spider began to advance toward the child, pincers clicking menacingly.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came in, right on cue. "Boys, what happ- MERLIN'S BEARD, THAT'S A HUGE SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her wand whipped out of her pocket, and with a bang and a puff of smoke, the spider disappeared.

"Ronnie, are you OK? What happened, where did the spider come from?" Mrs. Weasley gathered her ashen faced son into her arms as Fred raced downstairs, yelling for everyone to hear that he performed his first act of magic.

"Teddy," was all Ron whimpered.

_The next day_

Ron Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a cookie. Looking down at the floor, Ron screamed and leapt onto the table top.

A teeny tiny ity bity little spider was hurrying across the floor.

"What's wrong, Ron?" 7-year-old Percy demanded, bursting into the room to see his youngest brother huddled in a ball on the table.

"SPIDER, PERCE, THERE'S A SPIDER!" Ron yelled, terrified.

Percy looked toward the place Ron was pointing and saw a spider crawling up the chair leg. Percy grabbed a tissue and squashed the tiny creature. "There Ron, it's gone."

Mr. Weasley burst in at that moment. "Is Ron OK? What happened?"

Percy held up the tissue and showed his father the dead spider. "This is what happened. It was walking across the floor."

Mr. Weasley turned around and saw Fred and George enter the room, looking curiously at Ron, who was still huddled in a ball.

"Fred," Mr. Weasley began. "It appears as though you have scarred your brother for life."

A/N

… Yeah… I hope I got all the ages right. Math isn't my best subject. Actually, science, math and gym are my worst subjects…yup…

When I read "Chamber of Secrets", and Ron mentioned that Fred turned his teddy into a spider because he broke Fred's toy broom, I always wondered how that went down… around 4 years later, this is born!

Well… bye!

-Jo


End file.
